gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Buffalo
The Buffalo is a vehicle that appeared as a muscle car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and a sports sedan in The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Bravado in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Buffalo in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas appears to be based on the third-generation Chevrolet Camaro, but there are influences from other vehicles. The headlights are circular, similar to a Opel Manta B2 and the third generation Honda Integra. A C-pillar has also been added, bearing a resemblance to a Dodge Daytona. The shape of the taillights looks closer to some third-generation Pontiac Firebird models. The Buffalo also features a ram air hood. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Bravado Buffalo is a sports sedan based on the 2006-2010 Sixth generation Dodge Charger as well as the Ford Mustang GT for the greenhouse area, front fascia and headlights. In both GTA IV and The Lost and Damned, the rendition of the Buffalo had not been made available as a consumer/civilian model, despite numerous billboards advertising the car. Rather, the vehicle is depicted as a law enforcement vehicle for the Federal Investigation Bureau, dubbed the FIB Buffalo. The Buffalo features a custom body kit that includes larger exhaust tips, chrome wheels, and ground effects, suggesting that it is based on the Charger's SRT-8 model. Compared to the FIB Buffalo's naturally-aspirated engine, the civilian Buffalo has a supercharged engine. The Buffalo is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Buffalo returns in Grand Theft Auto V, having the same design as The Ballad of Gay Tony model. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The car is laid out in an FR layout, and sports a high-performance V8 engine that delivers great acceleration and speed, but comes at the cost of high rear end power, which may lead to loss of traction. Despite being a sports car, the Buffalo handles very well off road, making it a spectacular cross-country vehicle. GTA San Andreas Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Buffalo's performance in TBoGT is very good for a four-door sedan, courtesy of its supercharged Double Overhead Camshaft Inline-4 engine, which is superior to its law enforcement variants. As expected, the car is capable of good acceleration and an excellent top speed, with its powerful engine coupled up to a 5-speed gearbox in a FR layout, because it is being lighter than the FIB Buffalo. While the car is still prone to fishtailing, the car's grip on the road is equally excellent. Durability is excellent, making it take crashes and gunfire very decently, however the wheels are not very durable, as these would be easily deformed on high-speed impacts. Like the Infernus, Banshee, F620, Sultan RS and Bullet, the Buffalo backfires from its exhaust when shifting gears. Its engine sound clearly denotes its sporty nature, being shared with that of the Police Stinger. TBoGT Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Returning to GTA V, the Buffalo retains its mostly-good performance, having an acceptable top-speed, and average acceleration. Thanks to its sturdy front structure, the Buffalo can cope with several head-on crashes before the wheels make an average negative-camber. The braking distance is among the best in the class, and still performs just as good in wet weather, thanks to its thick tires, and its firm brake disks. The engine powering the car is a supercharged twin-cam straight-4, being situated at the front, and having a RWD drivetrain, an average layout for sports-sedans. The Buffalo's engine and RWD drivetrain works hard to propel it off the line, making for an impressive top speed and 0-60 time. The engine gives the car more get up and go, which makes the Buffalo a faster vehicle than one would assume. Its handling feels more sport-like, and combined with a firm suspension and good traction, the Buffalo can easily be thrown around curves and sharp turns at high speeds, and also makes the Buffalo a rather fun and exciting vehicle to drive. The Buffalo has good traction on and off road, and allows it to climb steep grades and enables it to go significantly off road, despite its RWD drivetrain and lower ride height. Braking feels strong and is excellent for a vehicle its size, enabling the Buffalo to come to a complete stop in a shorter amount of time compared to other vehicles in its class. Crash deformation is also impressive, allowing the Buffalo to take multiple direct hits before the engine erupts in flames. Overall, the Buffalo is well rounded and balanced, making it an excellent choice for a getaway vehicle, especially during hot pursuit. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Buffalo-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Buffalo can only be modified at TransFender. *Note: The TransFender in Las Venturas charges 20% more except for colors. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Buffalo-GTA4-advertising.jpg|While absent in GTA IV, a billboard advertises the stock model of the Buffalo. On closer inspection, the pictured Buffalo features grill-mounted lights from an FIB Buffalo. MoriKibbutz's-RedBuffalo-TBOGT.jpg|Mori's Buffalo in TBoGT. Buffalo-GTAV-Front.png|Buffalo in GTA V. (rear quarter view) Buffalo-GTAV-GlitchedBumpers.png|Buffalo with no bumpers & side skirts by glitch or bug. (Rear quarter view). Buffalo-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Buffalo on Rockstar Games Social Club. Unique Colours Red Mori Kibbutz owns a unique red Buffalo that can be found in Kibbutz Number One. To obtain it, the player can take it to the parking space in Niko's South Bohan safehouse and kill Mori, this will cause to fail the mission but the car can be saved. Another method without failing the mission is to reach the destination in the map, let Mori get off and then the player can take the vehicle to the South Bohan safehouse and proceed with the mission. It is also found in the mission This Ain't Checkers, Mori's red Buffalo, along with the other 3 cars available, is equipped with Nitro to help the player win the Triathlon set up by Mori. Blue At the start of the mission Bang Bang, the player has the choice between Tony's black Schafter or a unique blue Buffalo. This Buffalo is presumably Evan Moss's car as he is the only person in the apartment other than Tony and this is the only time the Buffalo is seen. Variants Emergency Service Variants There are two emergency service equivalents featured in both Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V: *FIB Buffalo - An unmarked variant operated by the FIB. Also known as "FIB" in GTA V. *Police Buffalo - A police equivalent used by the LCPD in TBOGT, and the LSPD in GTA V. Also known as the "Police Cruiser" in GTA V. FIB-GTAV-front.png|The FIB variant in Grand Theft Auto V. PoliceCruiser3-TBoGT-front.png|The Police variant in Grand Theft Auto IV. PoliceCruiser2-GTAV-front.png|Police variant in Grand Theft Auto V. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Misappropriation - Five are used for this mission. When the DEA arrives at Emerald Isle, he will run away in one and Carl must chase him in another. If Carl doesn't kill him during the pursuit, the DEA will drive to an underground parking lot in Roca Escalante with more three Buffaloes and full of FBI agents. The car driven by DEA is everything-proof before he reaches it. It is possible to keep this damage-proof vehicle by using the trick demonstrated here. * High Noon - Carl have to chase and kill Pulaski in his white Buffalo after leaving Las Brujas. * Race Tournaments - You have to race against this car in Freeway and San Fierro Hills. The Ballad of Gay Tony *The Buffalo is a prominent vehicle for most Mori Kibbutz missions. *Bang Bang - In order to proceed with the mission, Luis can use either Tony's Schafter or Evan's Buffalo, both parked in front of Tony's Apartment. Notable Owners Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Catalina has a Buffalo at her hideout. *Eddie Pulaski owns a white Buffalo as seen only in the mission High Noon. The Ballad of Gay Tony *Evan Moss owns a blue Buffalo. *Mori Kibbutz owns a red/pink Buffalo. Grand Theft Auto V *Dom Beasley owns an orange Buffalo as seen in the mission Targeted Risk. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Catalina owns a Buffalo, located beside her hideout in Fern Ridge, Red County, even after she has left for Liberty City with Claude. *Will spawn at the Xoomer Gas Station in Easter Basin when wanted for export. *Available for export for $28,000 at the Import/Export dock in Easter Basin, San Fierro every Friday after completing all 3 export lists. *A white Buffalo with a license plate reading "PULASKI" is driven by Eddie Pulaski in the mission High Noon. If the player destroys it during the mission, it re-spawns when they get the "Mission Passed" notification, undamaged and available to be driven away. *Occasionally spawns in a pink painted parking lot in Queens, San Fierro (sometimes locked). *Sometimes spawns in Juniper Hill, San Fierro. *Can be found with full immune in the mission Misappropriation and High Noon. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Very uncommon unless the player drives one. *If the player is hijacking a boat or helicopter during a Drug War, they will be required to bring it to the docks in Northwood. The Buffalo will be right in front of the player after the ending cut-scene, and it can be taken freely. *Commonly spawns in north Algonquin in multiplayer. *Henrique will deliver one to the player if called. *Uniquely colored examples can be found during Drug Wars as a target vehicle for convoy missions. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Buffalo can be found mostly across Los Santos. *It can also be found on the highways around Los Santos and Blaine County. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought on Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $35,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Buffalo are: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio X. **The Ballad of Gay Tony: San Juan Sounds. **GTA V: Radio Los Santos, The Lab (PC only) or West Coast Classics. *The way that the Buffalo in the 3D Universe is a 2-door and the variant in the HD Universe is a 4-door is similar to how the Dodge Charger, the basis of the HD Universe variant, went from its early production as a 2-door to a 4-door from 2006 until its present day counterpart. * The original San Andreas car's name may be a reference to the Ford Taurus. Both names are a reference to forms of cattle (in the Buffalo's case, a type of bison). However, this is where the similarities of the two cars ends, as the Taurus was a mid-size sedan, whilst the Buffalo is based on a Camaro, which is a muscle/sports car. ** Another possible name association is that the primary method of defense of a buffalo (bison) is to charge at a threat with its horns. As the later versions of the vehicle were modeled after the Dodge Charger, this may be the reason the name was used in the HD games. * For any player who views their Online garage and owns a Buffalo or Buffalo S, will be displayed as the car itself. Player's upgrades remain unless changed. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Buffalo shares its engine sound with the Alpha and the Infernus. *Sometimes, the Buffalo at Catalina's hideout will have rain particles coming off of the rear trunk that are only visible by looking at it through the camera. This is more likely to occur during foggy weather or in the late day and sunrise. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Buffalo shown in billboards has a large Bravado logo within its grille, unlike the FIB Buffalo or the civilian Buffalo which have a small logo above the grille. Interestingly, the billboard Buffalo also retains the police lights found on the FIB variant. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, if the player takes a Buffalo to a Pay 'n' Spray too many times, it will turn a unique, dark green color. This color will then be permanent, and no amount of subsequent resprays will change it. This is most likely a glitch, as almost every other car in the game will continually cycle through its color palette. The exceptions are the Dukes, the Infernus and the PMP 600, which all suffer from the glitch. *Though the paintjob of Mori's Buffalo is regarded as unique in-game, Buffalo's with the same color can be found, driven by pedestrians. *The Buffalo appears in Drug Wars where it is used to escort drugs. These sometimes have unique paintjobs. *The Buffalo features the same wheels as the Rebla. *While its law enforcement variants uses the traditional cop horn (or Brickade's horn if driven by NPCs), the Buffalo's horn is the same as sports cars like the Sultan or the Sentinel. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In Los Santos Customs, there is a glitch that lets the player remove the bumpers and skirts from the regular Buffalo. See Also *Buffalo S - Sportier version. *Ruiner - A similar car in GTA IV that fills the 1980s sports car slot of the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas's Buffalo. *FIB Buffalo - A law enforcement variant of the Buffalo found in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. *Police Buffalo - A law enforcement variant of the Buffalo found in TBoGT's multiplayer and occasionally in GTA V. Navigation }} ru:Buffalo fr:Buffalo de:Buffalo es:Buffalo pt:Buffalo pl:Buffalo nl:Buffalo it:Buffalo fi:Buffalo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sedans Category:Muscle Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class